Christmas to remeber
by Aqua2Dolphin
Summary: A one-shot of Kenny/Butters!


**Ok so I wanted to do a Christmas story for my favorite pairings! Here are the pairings!**

**KennyxButters**

**StanxKyle**

**Kindergarten GothxIke**

**ClausxLucas**

**NessxPorky (I know what you are thinking. Why in world would I like that? I just do, ok? LOL) **

**I may add more but these are all the ones I can think of! LOL Now on with the story!**

**First up is KennyxButters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenny's P.O.V.

I hate Christmas. I just flat out hate it. I have never had a good Christmas in my life. Seventeen and I have been dealing with the same crap.

Usually, Dad gets a tree but it more like a weed than a tree. If you put one ornament on it the branch would snap and the ornament would shatter one the ground. It would end up with Mom and Dad fighting. I would usually clean up the glass and then leave the room.

Christmas morning was the worse. Why? Everyone expects presents under a tree, not me. I woke up to nothing. Nothing at all. The most I would get was a merry Christmas, son.

Yeah. My life sucks. So is the life of a poor person. Nothing I can do about but just deal with it for another year then I am free. I can finally get a real tree and presents. The problem was I wanted to share Christmas with someone. I wanted to spend it with someone special. Someone I loved who loved me back.

I sighed. I saw a small cloud form in front of me. It was the day before Christmas Eve. Everyone was out trying to buy those last minute presents. Everyone was bumping into each other and fighting to get that special present. I wanted to be fighting to get the perfect present for my special someone.

I looked in the window of a jewelry store to see two gold rings that were hanging on a gold chain. The shop said you could get your names engraved on them. If only I had the money. I knew who I would give one of the rings too. 

"Kenny?" Someone asked.

I turned to my left to see Butters. Butters was the one I wanted. I would give him anything and everything. Some thought in my mind kept saying I could never have. He was an angel while I was a demon. It could never work out.

"Are you shopping, too?" Butter asked.

He wore a big blue coat and had an orange scarf covering his mouth. He had jeans on and black boots on.

"Kinda." I said.

Butter walked over to where I was looking in the window.

"Do you like those rings?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"I see. Do you have someone special you want to give them too?"

"Yes, but I don't have the money for them." I said.

Butters looked at me. I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

Butter looked away and I could have sworn I saw him blushing.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to my parent's Christmas party?"

I shocked by this. This was like THE party of the year! I was never invited until now. All the rich people send all night eating, drinking, and just having a good time. I always wanted to go. Now I had the chance to go.

"Sure. Would your parents mind?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

Butters shook his head no.

"Ok. Um…I'll you there Kenny. Bye!" Butters then took off running away from me.

I was kinda confused but I could care less. I could spend Christmas with Butters! Well, it wasn't really Christmas but it was better than the usually. I smiled at myself. Now I knew I had to get those rings. The only problem was the money. They were $300, how was I going to get that kind of money?

I walked home thinking how I was going to get the money. When I opened the door I didn't hear my parents yelling at each other. That means that they probably got into a car or called a taxi and drove off somewhere. This was there way of escaping each other. I went to my room and laid on my bed trying to think of ways to get those rings.

I closed my eyes thinking about the time we spent together. I really loved him. More than I could bear. I looked at the clock on my side table. 5:30. I had thirty minutes until I had to be at the party. I sighed and got up to look what I got. After about fifteen minutes of searching I just decide to go with what I had on. I walked out my front down into the cold and started to make my way over to Butters' house.

It took me about ten minutes to get to his house. The place was already filled with music and people talking. I walked over to the door and ringed it. Mr. Stotch answered the door. He had a smile on his face that turned into a frown when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Butters invited me." I said.

Mr. Stotch laughed. He had always hated me. Why? Because I am poor and he is rich. He looked down on anyone who was poorer than him. I was at the top of his most hated people list.

Mr. Stotch was about to say something when Butters pushed past him.

"Kenny! I am so glad you came!" Butters said, ignoring his dad.

"Butters, you invited him?" He looked at me if I was a rat.

"Yeah! He is my best friend!" Butters said hugging me.

I blushed at this. Good thing I had my hood up so he couldn't see my blush. I wanted to hug him back but I would like to live another day. Mr. Sotch looked like he was going to have a heart attack and kill me.

"Fine. He can stay." He said.

"Yay! Come on, Kenny!" Butters said, pulling me inside.

I saw the house all festive with Christmas stuff. I saw in the corner of the living room Stan, Kyle, and Cartman standing around talking. I thought he was going to take me over to the group but he started to pull me up the stairs.

"You missed. Our friends are down there." I said, pointing to the group with my free hand.

"I know. I just wanted to give you something before we go over to the group." He said, not even looking at me.

I said nothing else as he pulled me to his room. His room hasn't changed in years still the same old Butters room. Butters let me go and walked over to his desk. He moved some paper and books off it until he found a box. It was red with a green bow on it. I was small and I couldn't tell what it was.

Butters walked over to me and looked really nervous about something. Butters took a deep breath. He had a slight blush on his cheek. This confused me. Why would he be blushing?

"I…I don't want you to freak out when I give you this. Please don't freak out."

"I won't, promise." I said still confused.

Butters took another shaky breath and handed me the present. He refused to look at me any more. I looked at the small book in my hands and opened it. There was a black box in my heads. I opened the box and nearly fainted. It was the rings. I looked at Butters who now was looking at me.

"I-I don't get it." I said looking at the rings.

"I…I knew you wanted those rings for a long time. I saved up my money and got it for us." He said.

"Us?"

"Yes us. I…I love you, Kenny. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you will let me." Butters said, blushing so hard that his face looked like a cherry.

Those were the words I wanted to hear for the longest time. I placed the rings on the bed and I saw Butters look crushed. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him into my arms. I tilted his chin towards my face and kissed him. Butters froze in my arms then slowly relaxed. I held the kiss as long as possible until I needed to pull away for a breath.

When I pulled away and looked at Butters he had a heavy blush on his face and still had his eyes closed. I couldn't help but smirk. I placed a hand on the side of his face and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He eyes were half closed which made him look cute.

"I love you too, Butters." I said.

"Kenny…" He whispered.

I couldn't help but smile at this. I leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. I reached for the box and pulled out the rings. They had our names engraved on them. I picked up the necklace that said Butters and put it around his neck. I picked up mine and put it on too. Butters looked at the ring and then mine. He smiled at this and hugged me.

"I am so happy that you said yes. I was so afraid you were going to say no." He said.

"I would never say no to you." I said, stroking his hair.

I looked over his head and saw that it was snowing outside. I smiled and this and pulled Butters closer to me. This was going to be a better Christmas after all.

**______________**

**Sooooo? How did you like it? Sorry for all the mistakes that are in here! Please review! It makes me feels special!**


End file.
